Your mojo witchcraft is working on me
by coolsvillesucks
Summary: Damon and Bonnie fall in love. But an evil ex-girlfriend steals Bonnies memories and makes her forget about Damon. But can true love overcome? Or will Fells Church be down one handsome vampire? I wrote this basied of a song called Bang by Armchair Cynics.
1. MakeDamnSure

**My first VD story for the lovely Bonnie and Damon. Im trying to name all the chapters after song titles that fit with the capter. Wish me luck.**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

I was comfortably perched on my branch when Saint Stefan started to call my name. I let out a small sigh and glanced down. "Yes little brother?" I noticed the attire Stefan was wearing and assumed he was about to ask if I was going to attended their silly little school dance.

"The answer is no by the way, so you don't have to waste your breath asking." I remarked as I made myself comfortable again.

"Will you at least hear me out? I hate this just as much as you Damon. However Elena asked me to ask you for a favor."

I just nodded and glanced down at him again.

In return I received a blank stare.

"What's the favor?" I pressed as I hopped down landing in front of the glaring Stefan.

"The favor is for you to pose as Bonnie's date so her ex will leave her alone for the night."

I just laughed. I mean Stefan had to feel somewhat of an idiot to ask that of me. And I hated Bonnie, and that is a strong word for me, but I _hated _that girl almost as much as I hated Mutt… Matt whatever his name was.

"And the answer is still no Stefan."

"You won't even do it for Elena?"

He was really begging. Begging for me, someone he really doesn't like to go to a dance that I will find a way to ruin. Someone who craved his girlfriend's affections over all else and the fact that she asked Stefan to force me to come must kill him inside. So maybe I will go, just to receive a wonderful thank you from the Angel herself.

"Fine I'll go, tell BonBon she's got a hot date." I flashed a forced smile and winked at my less than amused little brother and hurried off to get dressed. Maybe I could slip away in the night and see what a witch taste like.

Stefan managed to get one last thing out before I was out of ear shot. "Oh and Damon you better make damn sure nothing happens tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Very short chapters I know. But this will get good. R&amp;R please<strong>


	2. For The First Time

**D's POV**

"Oh Damon thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Elena exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me and held onto me tightly. I just smiled getting that satisfaction I wanted out of her egger gratefulness.

Of course Elena looked beautiful, she was wearing a gown that hugged her curves perfectly and it showed the right amount of skin in all the right places. She was truly how the saying goes: candy for the eyes. But what I loved most was that the dress was lapis lazuli.

And then I saw her.

Elena was completely forgotten when I saw _my _little witch. In her forest green dress that was perfectly tight and showed off her back almost completely… and her neck, her creamy silky neck exposed completely. My fangs ached a little.

"Thanks for this Damon." She smiled up at me.

"You're beautiful…" For once I was at a loss of words. All the silly blind hatred I felt for the exquisite creature dissolved. And I was shocked that I was starting to actually call her mine.

* * *

><p><strong>B's POV<strong>

I just stood there in utter confusion at Damon's words. Did he mean them? Or was it is annoying sarcasm? I opened myself up a little to read his aura, and I felt that he actually meant it. It both scared me and made me feel a warm tingle crawl up my spine. "Thank you…" I muttered as I left him standing there with his mouth slightly ajar in order to join Elena.

I could still feel his eyes on me. Looking me up and down, searching my whole body filling his head with whatever fantasies Damon conjured up. For a brief second I thought I heard him say 'my little bird'. I was taken back. This side of Damon made me nervous, but it was also thrilling. I turned back and smiled at him, and I swore I saw a faint layer of blush hit those stone cheeks.

It was like he was just seeing me for the first time. And I loved it. I thought only Elena could get those looks from Damon. The obsessive, wanting, passion looks.

I guess Elena saw that too and didn't like it much. I never got why she sometimes acted as if she was dating Damon. "Lets go before we are late."

Her voice broke him out of the trace he was in and his head snapped in her direction. He walked toward me and linked his arm with mine. "Your chariot awaits my lady, we'll meet you losers there."

I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen on their little drive? R&amp;R<strong>


	3. The Approaching Curve

**B's POV**

I was more than nervous when Damon held the door open for me, even more nervous when I sat down in the passenger seat, and I was completely nervous when in a flash he was sitting there right beside me. With that sparkling smile of his.

"So, do we really have to go to this dance? Or can we go somewhere… more private?"

My jaw fell open and I just stared at him with wide confused eyes. Did he really just ask to be alone with me? For longer than a drive to the dance? Then my mind started to race with all the what ifs. What if he was going to kill me… Or try and influence me to take my blood… Or maybe this was just another scheme to get at Elena with and I was merely just a pawn.

"To the dance please." I said meekly.

"Dance it is then." Damon had a real genuine look of disappointment to his face. "But keep in mind little witch that you're my date, so that means you dance, talk, stay, obey _me_."

I kept my eyes locked with his as I nodded in agreement. First I thought he had used his trick on me, but I could tell he didn't.

Before I could wrap my head around anymore thoughts we were gone with tires screeching.

"Damon can I ask you something and you not get mad about it…."

He simply nodded and kept his eyes fixed on the road.

"Are you… just trying to make Elena jealous, or did you really mean what you said back there."

Anger flashed through his eyes briefly, and then they went back to being perfectly calm. "Was she jealous? I didn't notice."

I laughed softly. "How did you not noti-"

"Because I was fixed on you." He cut me off without a seconds thought.

"Fixed on me?"

"Yes… on you and your beauty, for once Elena seemed irrelevant."

I just had to only smile again as I let his words sink in. I blocked Elena out… I was the only one on his mind, and he seemed to love that.

Up ahead that was a curve approaching, both physically and mentally.

He turned the car without slowing.

And our minds did the same, but they were curving to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess i should start naming the bands I have used. Chapter one was makedamnsure by taking back sunday<strong>

**chapter 2 for the first time by the script**

**and this chapter is by rise against.**

**Now what will happen to our little love birds at the dance?**


	4. Chemicals React

**D's POV**

As I pulled into an available parking spot my mood changed drastically.

I did not want to be here. Here with a bunch of teenagers acting cool and pretending to leave and get "wasted", and hearing the _boys _talk about how they were going to charm the girls.

What did they know about that? See I would enjoy myself, I could have any one of the girls here… Only problem I already had mine and I was now starting to boil over with anger at the thought of any of these animals trying to charm my little witch.

I understood now why Stefan was always uptight now, man this sucks.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie's eyes left mine as she looked down at her lap.

"Please don't be afraid of me… It's starting to make me feel bad; I'm not going to hurt you." I tried my best to clear the anger from my throat.

"I… I know that. I'm just… You, you scare me Damon, more so now than ever."

Our eyes looked and I instinctively reached out to gently graze my fingers against her cheek. "And why is that?"

To my surprise she leaned into my touch and let out a soft sigh. "Because you're actually starting to make me like you… And that's pretty damn scary."

I chuckled and opened my door. "Eh it could be, but I promise you have nothing to fear, I may even start to like you back… Now that would be horrifying!"

She laughed at my sarcastic tone. I could tell she was finally starting to relax. "Now come on so we can get this night over with."

* * *

><p><strong>B's POV<strong>

I watched all the faces of all the girls as we walked in. And as if Damon was thinking the same thing I was he proudly draped his arm across my shoulders.

"Are you trying to make all the girls hate me?"

He smiled. "No, no… I'm trying to make all the guys hate me, and make sure everyone knows not to mess with you. Now care to dance with me Miss Bennett?" Damon looked up at me and for the first time I saw that his cold black eyes could melt into a beautiful dark smoldering shade of brown.

"I would love too."

He grinned and took my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor. We were the only couple dancing. But to me it felt like we were the only couple in the room all together. I was lost now, swept into the universe of Damon Salvatore.

"_You can open yourself to me…" _I thought to myself but I knew that he had heard me… He had already opened up.

"_I know."_

And just like that the chemicals reacted. I saw a side of Damon I knew no one had seen in many, many years. The side of him that still held a true spark of humanity. The side of him that could love, that could feel pain, could feel jealousy, could feel me.

"Are you surprised?" He asked as he spun me around and pulled me closer into his chest.

"A little, but I had always hoped you had it in you."

He smirked and ran his hand down to rest on the small of my back. "I'm actually a little surprised myself."

And just like that our moment was ruined by Elena.

"Hi guys! Damon you're really going out of you way for me thank you for showing Bonnie a good time."

Damon's smile left and his eyes recoiled back to the darkness I hated. "You know Elena maybe I'm not doing this for you."

I glanced at Stefan who was looking intently at Damon with a look of pure and utter confusion.

I knew they had shared a conversation that no one but them could hear. And whatever was said made Stefan relax finally and smile. For the first time I saw Stefan smile at his brother. The way brothers were supposed to smile at each other.

"Little love why don't we go find Matt, I think you promised him a dance didn't you?"

Elena looked at Stefan and then nodded. "Your right I did. Well I will see you guys soon."

"Can't wait." Damon laid sarcasm heavily on his statement.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Aly and AJ<strong>

**Elena is going to get less annoying soon. And the chapters are going to start getting longer. Right now I'm really just trying to set up the new Damon and the bond between him and Bonnie so bare with me**


	5. Think Twice

**D's POV**

**FYI: I made up an ex boyfriend of Bonnie's. His name is Alex and he will be throughout the story now.**

The night was starting to wind down, the building was starting to empty as the couples left to go do things their parents would not appreciate. And if I had my way me and my little witch would add to the disappearing couples. But I promised myself that I would be a gentleman to her… God I can't believe that I was actually starting to change my ways for her already.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked as she returned to my side with a small plastic cup of pink punch.

"Oh nothing… Just thinking." I returned her smile and slipped my arm around her. "So has anyone spiked the punch yet?"

"Don't think so…"

I sighed dramatically. "God this dance blows!"

She just laughed and took a seat. "So are you not having fun?"

I was about to answer her when a tall lanky fellow walked up not staring at Bonnie's face but at her boobs. Then he looked up at me and my angry scowl. You think that would be his hint to walk the fuck on… But he didn't.

"Oh I think I might get to have a little fun after all."

"Damon no." Bonnie spoke sternly as if she was scolding a child. The boy in front of us snickered and it took all my self control not to rip that smirk off his face. _Would be kind of hard to keep smiling with no lips asshole!_

_Damon!_ She snapped, I hadn't meant for her to hear my thoughts.

"Hi Bonbon." The guy smiled at her and I know that my eyes had changed, they were just pure black by now. I was going to snap and it could not be blamed on me… Everyone should know what a short temper I have.

"Alex don't call me that." Bonnie reached for my hand and squeezed it tightly, I know she was doing her best to calm me down but it was far past that point now.

"Why not?"

"Because Alex you called me that when we were dating and that was a long time ago, I've moved on."

"I can see." Alex looked me up and down and snickered on more.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to ya for a minute if you don't mind."

Bonnie sighed and let my hand go. "I'll be right back Damon… Don't do anything stupid."

Impulsively I reached out and grabbed the jerks arm and squeezed till I almost felt the bone break, just seeing him in pain made me resonate with joy. "You better think twice before you touch my girl kid… I would hate for you to wind up dead in a ditch somewhere."

Bonnie looked up at me in horror and led the Alex guy of in a hurry. She could mad all she wanted, but she would soon understand how protective I get over what's mine.

* * *

><p>"What was all that?" Stefan came up and looked at me with the worried expression I swear is glued to his face.<p>

"Nothing just making sure that fuck knows what's mine."

"And what is yours Damon?"

"Come on is it not obvious little brother?"

Stefan just blinked and shook his head, he had his doubts, and that was ok I had mine too. "She means a lot to Elena Damon… If anything were to hap-"

"She means a lot to me too Stefan, and nothing will ever happen to her as long as I'm around." I paused and laughed for a second. "So is this how you felt when you first saw Elena?"

Stefan smiled at me then, and I don't want to sound soft or whatever but it was nice to see him smiling again… I paused again surprised by my own thoughts. This girl was changing me I could feel it… god she is going to be the death of me, but at least it will be a great way to go.

"Yeah, and it doesn't get any easier. You will worry more and more and then you will try to keep her away from the world, then finally you will just settle with letting her out but not leaving her side. It's a full time job."

"No way! Did you just crack a joke!" I looked at him with a huge grin laying the sarcasm on thickly since it had been so long I doubt he knew when I was joking or not.

"Guess I did didn't I?" Stefan laughed softly then turned to find Elena. "Well excuse me I feel the need to rejoin her now… But that Alex kid your not going to harm him are you?"

"Oh I'm really thinking about it…"

* * *

><p><strong>SONG: Think Twice-Eve 6<strong>

**So in my story i really want Stefan and Damon to rekindle their brotherhood. So please dont say its out of character for them, its something I always wanted to see in the book so i guess i will write it the way i see fit. R&R please**


	6. Keep Your Hands Off My Girl

**B's POV**

When we were finally outside I stood my ground and folded my arms across my chest and looked Alex right in the eyes. "Ok what do you want?"

"Wow no hi Alex how ya been?" He smiled smugly at me and inched closer. "So who was the loser you were with?"

"You already know the answer to that."

He nodded. "Right… Damon Salvatore, ok so why are you here with him?"

I laughed and shook my head. "He's my date."

"Ok so are you with him?"

I didn't really know the answer to that. "I… I think so, he really isn't the most straight forward person, so its always hard to know with him."

"So no your not with him, so its ok if I do this."

"Do what?"

And before I knew it he threw himself at me, pinned me against the wall and smothered my lips with his. And as hard as I pushed he wouldn't budge, I tried to say stop but it only came out as a muffled grumble.

"So Bonbon just like old times, I guess what I'm hinting at is I want you…"

He started to kiss down my neck and I was finally able to get a scream out. _Oh god Damon please! Please hear me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan's POV<strong>

I heard it the same as Damon, and my eyes immediately shot to him. I watched as his face changed from apathetic to sheer panic. He dropped his glass of punch and was off not really caring who saw his speedy take off.

"Damn it! Elena honey I… I have to step out for a second please stay here."

"Oh… Ok is everything ok?"

"I really hope so."

I was glad that Elena was so engrossed in conversation that she didn't question me more. I had to stop Damon before he did something he would regret.

* * *

><p><strong>D's POV<strong>

I was fine. I was happy just standing around watching the crowd that finally decided to dance. But then I heard _her_. I heard her scream and her cry out for _my_ help. And I was gone.

I saw her pinned on the wall. I saw that sorry bastard all over her. After that I didn't see anything I just attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>S's POV<strong>

"Bonnie! Are you ok?"

She was shaken I could see that. She could only nod as she watched Damon beat the crap out of the boy on the ground. I rushed over and pulled my brother off and restrained him in my arms.

"Damon! Settle! It's over!"

He was snorting and growling, he was very far from calm. And little Bonnie made her way over to him and gently touched his face, and to my amazement Damon stopped fighting and calmed down, his breathing steady and I could let him go.

"Keep your fucking hands off my girl boy!" Damon walked over and spat on the boy laying in a heap on the ground. But Damon hadn't broken any bones…

"I promised Bonnie I wouldn't hurt him… too bad."

I nodded. "Maybe you and Bonnie need to get out of here, I'll deal with this.

"Thanks Stefan." Damon smiled a little at me and scooped Bonnie up in his arms as she began to cry.

_Poor Bonnie…_ I thought as I walked over to Alex and helped him sit up. He wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow. Which was best for all of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Keep Your Hands Off My Girl-Good Charlotte<strong>

**Quick burst of action. I'm saving a huge trick up my sleeve for later. I guess you can call it an epic boss fight? So I don't want to much action now. But I will spoil you now the next few chapters are going to be all about our budding love birds.**


	7. Wicked Woman

**Alexs's POV**

I woke up on the ground… I was hurting all over and I don't even know how I got here. I sat up and grabbed my head. "Ugh what the hell happened?"

And that's when I heard a soft voice singing.

"She cuts a man's heart, making deep gashes. She blazes like wildfire. Love turns into ashes."

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Elena?" I asked confused.

"No, but I get that a lot." She smiled sweetly at me and walked… no danced her way over to me. "My names Katherine, what's yours?"

"Uh… Alex."

"Alex, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now I bet your wondering how you got here, well babe I have all the answers and everything your little heart desires."

I looked at her blankly. Leave it to me to find a pretty girl who is completely crazy. "Oh yeah and what do I want?"

"Bonnie." She said simply. "And don't worry about Damon I'll deal with him."

I stood up then and looked at her with hopeful eyes. "You can really get me Bonnie?"

"Uh duh kid, just follow my lead."

I paused and backed away from her wearily. "Wait there's a catch isn't there? Your like a demon or something! I watch Supernatural and you're a dirty little cross road demon aren't you!"

She busted out into laughter. "Oh sweetie! That's funny, I am not a demon… though I will admit many angry souls have called me that. But nope no catch. You get Bonnie and I ki- I mean get Damon simple as that." She beamed at me then started singing that song again. "What she's doing is insane! Poor man's weeping and crying. Her incantations abound."

"So what do we have to do?"

"You don't do anything she'll come to you, it was pleasure doing business with you, I'll keep in touch." She smiled and turned around and walked off shaken her hips to whatever crazy tune was in her head. "Uh huh, she crucifies him, yeah! Wicked woman."

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine's POV<strong>

I smiled softly. "Oh Damypoo I'm coming for you. I will rip your heart out and while your dying stupid Stefan will run to your rescue and that's right where I want him. But you Damon you will be ashes in the wind, and right when you go I will give Bonnie all her sweet memories back. God being evil is amazing! But first, I get to have my fun with Alex, I'm sure he will be a more than willing blood donor."

I smiled and bit my lip as I crumbled the picture in my hands and tossed it to the ground. Damon always did look better on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Wicked Woman-Coven (its an oldie but it fits her so well. and i just felt the need to have her actaully sing what i think is her theme song)<strong>

**Shes baaaaack! And I promise you my chapters will be getting longer.**


	8. Kissing In Cars

**B's POV**

I sat very still and silent as we drove away. I could see Damon twitch a little in rage every few seconds. I didn't want to speak till I knew for sure he was calm. When he opened his mouth to speak my heart jumped a little.

"If you want to go off on me about how I beat his ass do it now, because I don't want to calm down to just get mad again. You don't like me when I'm angry."

I frowned then and reached out to take his hand. "I'm not mad at you Damon… It just scared me."

He nodded and squeezed my hand softly. "I'm sorry."

I smiled then. "Its ok really… He kind of deserved it."

"Want me to take you home?"

"No… I want to be with you a little while longer."

He finally smiled then too. "Good, because I wouldn't have taken you home yet anyway, lets go get some dinner."

When he mentioned food it was like I just then realized I was hungry. "That's a great idea, do you like sushi?"

He wrinkled his nose slightly. "Not really… But if that's what you want then I will settle."

"Such a gentleman!" I laughed softly and tangled our fingers together.

"Again… Why are people so surprised that I can actually be kind and gentle?"

"Because… Everyone really only sees one side of you, and it's the side that I really don't want to see anymore."

He let go of my hand and took his eyes off the road, which made me very nervous, but that subsided when he turned my head and planted his lips to mine. It was a soft kiss, a sweet kiss. I could feel he was holding back, and that made me sad, I wanted more… No I needed more. But he pulled away and returned his eyes to the road again.

"You have the softest lips I've ever kissed." He spoke softly as if he was in a slight daze, I myself couldn't even muster a single syllable so I settled with a content sigh. And he seemed to understand that fully.

* * *

><p>When we got to the little sushi restaurant Damon got out first and walked around to open my door for me. And I could tell I would never get tired of that. It was like I was finally living a fairytale that I grew up reading and dreaming about. I had found my prince in a pompous, hot headed, super ostentatious vampire.<p>

When we were seated I blurted out something I had been thinking the whole night. "Damon why are you just starting to like me now? What's different about me tonight from any other night that you've seen me?"

He just simply looked at me and shrugged. "You know I've been thinking the same thing, but I don't know. Just the way you looked tonight, the way you looked at me as if you were fearless. A woman has never been able to knock me off my feet like that since Katherine."

"Or Elena…" I bit my lip knowing that was the worst thing to say at that particular moment in time.

Damon sighed irritably, "Would you stop worrying about how I feel towards Elena? I'm not with her am I? I'm with you Bonnie. With _YOU_." He looked into my eyes pleading for me to drop my insecurities. And with a face like that how could I not obey?

"So what's good to eat here?" He asked, I knew he was trying to lighten our mood and get off the subject of Elena.

"Well their California Rolls are really good, and so are their Philadelphia Rolls, oh and the Boston Rolls. But if you want to get really fancy get either the Temaki, or Maguro." I smiled pleased at myself I had named all my favorites without even glancing at the menu. "But if you really are not in the mood to eat sushi you can order the hibachi chicken."

Damon nodded and glanced that the menu. "I do believe I'll go with the chicken, but I will still try the sushi just to please you." He grinned at me and leaned back in his chair. "So… The dance was… fun."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah it was a blast alright."

* * *

><p><strong>D's POV<strong>

"I think you should get me home now." Bonnie said sadly as she glanced down at her phone. It was 2 in the morning after all. And as much as I would like to keep her with me at all times, I'm sure her family wouldn't like that too much.

"Yeah I guess your right, and the inside of my car isn't really the most romantic place to end a date. Guess I should have thought this through more." I laughed softly and turned the car back on and started to head toward Bonnie's house, driving the speed limit for once. I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could.

"How fast are you going?" She asked laughing a little and trying to peer at my speedometer.

"35? That is the speed limit right? Or is it slower?"

"No it's 35, but I'm so use to you maxing the speed of this car out."

I nodded smiling. "Well truth be told I don't really want to say goodnight to you, so I want this ride to last as long as I can make it."

We talked about little things all the way to her house, there were no pauses of silence, no more awkward chats about Elena, it was just us talking like how any new couple would. Though we weren't a couple… yet. But I had every intention of making Bonnie Bennett mine.

"Well here we are, home sweet home."

"Yeah…" Bonnie turned and smiled at me then reached for the handle to get out.

"No. Wait."

She stopped and turned back to look at me, and I lost all control. I grabbed her face in my hands and pulled her to me and kissed her with more passion than I ever have before. I could feel her slight trembles, heard her soft moan. And I felt the way her lips were working with mine. She broke the kiss off before it had a chance to go any further.

"Hmm I think your car just became a romantic spot Mr. Salvatore."

I smiled brightly. "I think it did too."

"And you don't have to say goodnight, it's more like good morning I'll see you later."

She got out then and walked up to her house leaving me there in the wake of her sprit her whole being.

I glanced up on more time and caught her staring back at me. She kissed her hand and blew me a kiss, such a simple gesture that left me spellbound.

Hmm spellbound, that seemed perfect for her. My little witch.

When she was finally safely inside I left, and I knew this wouldn't be the last time we would kiss in my car as I dropped her off at her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Kissing In Cars-Pierce The veil<strong>

**A chapter just for our amazing couple. R&R please. **

**And thank you so much for all the reviews and for everyone who has favorited this story it really means a lot to me.**


End file.
